Falling Rain
by Hirazawa
Summary: Kira and Jackson are best friends. What will happen when they walk home together in the rain? Characters go to Ouran but nothing follows the main story line...


Hira- Hey everyone. This is my first story so bear with me here.

First off I don't own Ouran, and second I know that this doesn't have much or anything to do with Ouran.

My two characters just go to Ouran. I hope you enjoy!

Seven years earlier

Ever since Kira was about 10 she had been best friends with her next door neighbor. His name was Jackson and he was a little devil child, with red hair to match his personality.

I guess it all started when he first moved into her neighborhood. Her mother had nagged her to go welcome his family, and in the end she just yelled at her and said, "GO!" So reluctantly she went. And who answered the door? None other than the little devil himself. Their conversation went a little something like this:

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Kira grumbled looking at the ground. She could feel his eyes on her.

He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, thanks..."

She looked up to get her first glance at the boy and she sighed, "Im Kira".

He cracked a smile and said, "Really? Im Jackson."

He smiled even wider and said, "Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake. Kira grasped it then screeched. He had gotten her with the buzz button(The thing that shocks you, I couldn't remember what it was called ).

"That is so juvenile!" Kira squeeled and ran off to her house. An hour or so later someone rang the doorbell. Kira answered it and there stood Jackson and his mother. Jackson shuffled his feet and mumbled an apology. Kira reluctantly accepted and bid him and his mother a good day.

Ever since that fateful day that they had met, they were made to walk home from school together everyday. Eventually they stopped complaining and became friends, I guess you could say they were...best friends? Eventually they also went to the same school... Ouran High School.

Present Day

"Jackson wait up!" Kira called down the corridor after last period. Break week was here and they were both heading home to visit their parents. The familiar figure stopped and turned. He had his usual smile on as he greeted her. They walked towards the school doors and Kira's eyes widened. It was pouring out. With a glint of mischief in her eye and a smile she glanced at Jackson, who also had a smile on. They both booked it to the doors and outside. The rain pounded on their skin and on the pavement around them as they walked home.

The two chatted about school and about random things that had happened that day. As they rounded their cookie cutter neighborhood houses Kira dug into her pocket for her house key and realized that she hadn't brought it with her.

Kira cursed under her breath and Jackson asked, "What's wrong?"

She told him she didn't have her key.

"Hey, no problem you can come over my house til your mom gets home." They started walking up his front steps, he turned the handle...it was locked.

"Whhhaaat? My mom never locks the door, and I uh...don't have a key." He admitted sheepishly.

They both stood there in the rain stupidly, "Lets go to the tree house." Jackson said suddenly.

Kira smiled and said, "Yeah! I didn't even think of that." They both got up to the tree house and sat on the floor.

"Wow, it's been a while since weve been here." Kira commented.

"Yeah..." Jackson said looking around until his eyes landed on Kira, he started laughing a little.

"Whats so funny?" She asked confused.

"I just noticed how cute you looked when your wet." He said grinning.

Kira rolled her eyes, figuring he was pulling your leg...seeing as he always did.

"Im serious, have I never told you how beautiful you are." He said looking almost serious.

Kira stood up, "You know, I'm locked out of my house in a tree house with a jokester, who isn't being funny. I don't think I'm in the mood right now Jackson." She said and started down the ladder.

Kira stood on the sidewalk with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Jackson came down and stood next to her.

"Kira...Im being 100 percent serious, and I don't really know, but I might be in love with you." He said with a straight face.

She laughed in his face. "Please, Jackson, this joke has gone on long enough." He had a pained look on his face.

"Ok, if you think youre in love with me, prove it." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever." He mumbled. He made a move to walk to his front steps, but stopped. In a flash he was back over to Kira and his lips crashed into hers. Kira was shocked, he usually gave up on things and didn't like to try. So him actually taking interest in pursuing her lips was a bit of a surprise. Kira closed her eyes and realized that she wanted this. Her arms went around his neck and he pulled her in close.

When he pulled back, their faces were still inches apart, "Now you can't tell me that you didnt want that as much as I did." He said softly. In answer she kissed him again with a smile.


End file.
